


A little bit of Competition

by SkeletonHeart



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHeart/pseuds/SkeletonHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a competitive streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of Competition

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a lot longer than I'd expected and kind of based/inspired by this http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bh2tUipUna and yeah, hope ye like it :)

The blonde man stormed off slightly red in the face.  
So Tony liked to agitate Steve. He just knew how to annoy him, how to get under his skin and, so kill him, he was competitive and tried to one up himself against anyone wherever possible. He didn’t mean it in an offensive way. It was friendly and Tony enjoyed a little healthy competition, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Afterwards competitiveness would be forgotten and everyone would be friends until Tony decided he wanted to one up someone once more. For some reason Tony's favourite person to rile up and compete against was the big super soldier himself it was just some healthy competition, or so Tony told himself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“Boo Clint, you’re going to miss, you’re going to miss!” Tony yelled because he was quite simply downright bored.  
“Piss off Stark.” Clint replied and sent an arrow whizzing right past his head as a warning. Tony just laughed.  
“Iron Man please refer to your colleagues by their code names and stop slacking off, this is a mission and your full attention and co-operation is required.”  
“No it’s not,” Tony retorted jumping off the roof he had been sitting on and flying higher into the air to get a bird’s eye view of the fight “stop blowing shit Steve.”  
“Code names Iron Man” Steve said agitated and Tony seen him decapitate a pathetic little bot with probably a little too much force. Poor sucker.  
“Tony just help, the sooner you start helping, the sooner this will be over and the sooner we can get home.” Natasha interrupted sounding too monotonous and Tony knew she was trying to hide her boredom.  
“Code names Black Widow!” Steve said sounding almost desperate. “Just leave him, we’ll be just fine without him, maybe we’ll even get it done faster without him.  
Now Tony’s competitive side perked up. “You really think so Captain America?”  
“I do Iron Man.”  
“You’re on Captain America, I bet you I’ll kill more than you.” Tony said landing and blowing one of the bots up.  
“You really think you’ll be able to?” He replied and Tony recognised that tone. Steve was determined to win.  
“Yeah I do Cap.” Tony said walking up to Steve so they were almost chest to chest and Tony got to look down slightly at him. Just a bonus about the armour, he could look down on Steve and Tony was pretty sure that counted as a point for him. But then Steve towered over him at every other time and he guessed that was what? 9 points to Steve? Whatever, any win Tony got was significant; technicalities on the other hand when it came to his mental scoring bored, were not.  
“You’re on,” The blonde said with a glint in his eye and stuck out his hand. Tony grinned in reply and shook it before turning round and send off two successive repulser blasts. He turned to gloat at Steve and was just in time to see Steve come out of a round house kick that had taken out two pathetic products of some psychos very bad imagination and receive his shield that had just taken another three circuit boards of lives. “You were going to say?” The star spangled man asked, eyebrow cocked and a slight grin playing on his lips.  
“Son of a –” was all Tony could say before jumping into the air determined to beat Mr. America and knock that stupid smirk of his stupid face, that stupid smirk that shouldn’t be allowed to exist.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“Thirty seven.” The voice came from behind him definite and steady as ever. You’d swear the man had been sitting on the couch all day not just after running all around New York destroying stupid little robots that in no way happened to resemble anything and Tony had a very abstract mind when it came to robots and trust him, they did not resemble anything.  
“Yes well thirty nine trumps thirty seven so, oh, I guess that means I win,” Tony said flipping up his face plate and giving him his sweetest face possible. Steve didn’t need to know that technically three of the bots were on the verge of death and didn’t exactly need his repulser blasts but hey technicalities, technicalities.  
“Really?” And he cocked his stupid golden eyebrow and leaned heavier on his left leg and fuck, sassy Steve, Tony could cope with a lot of Steves but not Sassy Steve.  
“Uhm-hmm" Tomy hummed looking down at a scrap of metal and nudged it with his toe unable to meet his foes eyes.  
"Congratulations" was the only reply Tony got before the man walked off leaving Tony ever so slightly in a feeling of guilt so he guessed that was minus one on his part.  
But plus two for outsmarting Mister Probably Perfectly Honest, obviously.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"You definitely cheated" Clint said from beside him making him jump because when the fuck did he get there? But then Tony hadn't had his coffee yet so he wasn't the sharpest.  
"You totally cheated," Natasha agreed now on his other side and stupid stealthy spies which their ninja abilities.  
"It's to fucking early for this and I really don't need to be defending my integrity to you two mass murderers," 'ShutupTonyshutupTonyshutupTonyshutupTonyshutupTony' his mind was spewing at him a hundred miles an hour because 1.it was not a good idea to insult master assassins and 2. They're not called 'master' assassins for nothing.  
"Are you implying our integrity is flawed?"Natasha asked a hand on one hip and a dangerous glint in one eye and shit dammit Tony, you and you're big freakin' mouth.  
"Nope, no definitely not I'm sure you're as spick and span as our Virgin Mary"  
"Tony you're an atheist and you gave us a whole speech on the flaws of religion last week, the Virgin Mary being one of the main topics." The glint got darker in her eye 'out now Tony, my god get out now if you want to keep both your testicles in tact' was all he could think of.  
"That so? Nope doesn't ring any bells, you must have the wrong person, bye now."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
If there was a competition for who was adapting to life in this realm and century Thor would probably be winning. God knows how as the man is from a completely different realm and is adapted to a completely different way of living but there you have it. Steve, although having an advantage, was way, way behind. The poor bastard. He tended to stand on the sidelines not participating nor even trying to adapt. He's learned how to work a few mechanisms such as the coffee make, kettle etc. but wouldn't even attempt a laptop. Tony had once tried to get him to use a tablet but Steve kept hitting the wrong buttons and kept leaning to hard and, inevitably, he managed to crack the whole thing.  
Now though, because he kept smashing all the punching bags and the money needed to replace them was like sand in a pocket with one stitch loose. There was no big capital damage but there was a steady trickle of lose. So Tony made a mechanism that connected the bag to the roof and got tighter with every hit and so harder and more challenging for Steve but also prevented the bag form flying and bursting and, occasionally, breaking something. Tony had also put a jacket of material over the actual bag that endured a lot more abuse than the crappy material previously on it.  
"I...I don't know Tony ..."  
"C'mon Cap, it's simple really and you don't even have to do anything. Jesus Christ Steve you look like a puppy about to shit yourself."  
"Seriously Tony I don't believe this is necessary..."  
"Yes Steve, yes it it Mr. Brave and Almighty who the American people adore and admire but cannot even use a microwave without flinching. Y'know what I will make you adapt to this century!" Tony exclaimed because what was better than competing with yourself?  
"Tony really..." Steve looked terrified. He was aware of how Tony could be, more than anyone else in the house because of the way he happened to entertain Tony's competitiveness. He needed out and out now.  
"No! Starting now c'mon." He said grabbing the terrified man by the wrist. "Starting with a Major Movie Marathon that I will not let you fall asleep!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Thirty bucks says they're together by the end of the week," Clint said putting his hand out to Natasha.  
"End of the day," Natasha said accepting Clint's hand.  
"You're on."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So he's the reason you call Clint Legolas?" The Super Soldier asked head comically tilted to one side like a dog and the most obviously confused look on his face.  
"Yes, well done buddy," Tony grinned patting him on the back.  
"But... But Clint doesn't resemble him in any way." He noted brows furrowing further.  
"No but he's an archer like Clint." Tony said with forced patience because this has to be the thousandth little thing Tony's had to explain to him but for some reason he didn't care because he was truly enjoying himself without there being a competition, well other than the one he was having with himself to get Steve to watch all three Lord Of The Rings movies. Steve who put up with all of Tony's shit when no one else would. Steve who made sure to make extra pancake batter in case someone else wanted some later. Steve who made sure Tony ate. Steve who was so adorably confused at everything. Steve who would do anything to make Tony happy, including putting up with his bitch of a competitive streak. Steve who was staring back at Tony with a little less but still clear confusion on his face. Tony was staring as if everything was new to him, but everything seemed even more familiar, like everything clicked and fitted right where it should.  
And before he even knew what he was doing, he was placing a chaste kiss on Steve's lips. Short and sweet before he was pulling away.  
Then they were kissing. Properly.  
And because everything was a competition, they were soon fighting for dominance. But Tony backed down, allowing Steve his dominance and Steve may have scored five for that but Tony definitely got about five hundred for beating Steve to going in for the first kiss.


End file.
